Forbidden
by Kiira Nailo
Summary: A songfic about Auron and Rikku to the song "Dance with the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin. A one shot fic that captures the moments.


Just a little something I wrote one day while I was bored. I love the Auron/Rikku pairing.

*Disclaimer* I do not own Final Fantasy X, I am just borrowing the characters for a little story.

The song is _Dance With the Devil _by Breaking Benjamin

*Just in case, I don't own the song either….*

Hope you enjoy ^-^

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead_

My coat billows around my large frame as the airship speeds across the sky toward our impending destruction. Alone, I just want to be alone for a while up on deck. So much has happened in my journey that I need time to think. Before I had met her, I was dead. I was dead even when I was alive. I had never known what love was, then I met _her_.

_Close your eyes, so many days go bye_

_easy to find what's wrong,_

_harder to find what's right_

Time had passed too quickly for me, especially when I was with her. I was so caught up in the spiraling downfall of Spira that I did not prepare to meet someone like her. She was a shining light of Spira. She found the good in everyone, in everything. It was too hard for me to believe that someone could actually love me. I knew she was up to something when she became extra chatty around me. The kind of nervous chatter that happens when you're around someone you really like. The same kind of chatter that Tidus would always do when he talked to Yuna.

_I believe in you, I can show you that_

_I can see right through_

_all your empty lies_

_I wont stay long, in this world so wrong_

I remember asking you once if you had a crush on me, if you loved me. You laughed nervously and said 'Of course not! What would make you say that?'. You avoided me the whole day after. I knew you were lying to me. For some reason it hurt me to know that you wouldn't tell me the truth. I wanted to hear you say it more than anything. I needed to hear those words come from your lips. I just needed you.

My time was coming to end. I didn't want to leave without knowing what it felt like, to be loved.

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

_don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_as we dance with the devil tonight_

I followed you the second time we stayed in Machalania forest. You went to the spot where Jecht had left a sphere for Tidus. You sat there at the edge of the water and cried. I had never seen you cry before. My heart ached to comfort you, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want to cause you anymore pain. As I took a step backward to leave, I stepped on something that crunched. You turned and saw me standing there, watching you. I couldn't leave then, not when you knew I was watching. I came to you swiftly, picking you up off the ground and holding you. You cried harder into my chest and I let you, not saying a word.

_Trembling, crawling across my skin_

_feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine_

You had to follow me didn't you? You with your big strong arms and cold hard stare. I thought I knew how you felt about me. I thought you hated me. You were always so mean and harsh when it came to the things I did or said. I don't know why I fell in love with you, I just did. I didn't want it to happen. When you had asked me if I loved you that day, I panicked. I lied. I didn't know what else to do since you didn't feel the same, but then you followed me to that place.

_I believe in you, I can show you that_

_I can see right through_

_all your empty lies _

_I wont last long in this world so wrong_

You pulled me off the ground and wrapped your arms around me. I cried so much when you did that. I knew then that you couldn't hate me. I could see that you were trying to protect me. You were already dead, you didn't want to hurt me when you left. It was too late for that. I knew I would miss you regardless if you loved me or not. I wanted so much to tell you that I loved you. When I stopped crying, you still held me and tried to say something a few times, but you couldn't. I said it for you.

_Say good-bye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

_don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_as we dance with the devil tonight_

When I pulled away from you, you looked so sad. 'I love you' I had said, smiling. 'I've loved you since I first met you.' I didn't know what your reaction would be, and I didn't care. I just needed to say it. I needed to tell you while I had the chance. You crushed me to your body then, and kissed me so fiercely that it took my breath away. When you released me you apologized. I didn't want an apology, I wanted you tell me that you loved me.

_Hold on...Hold on..._

You stared at me for a long time before you spoke. 'Say something'. I didn't know what to say, I had just told you how I felt and all you did was say you were sorry. 'Tell me how you feel.' I replied, staring you down. 'Don't lie to me.' You looked down at the ground then back at me. 'I love you' Hearing those words come from your mouth I jumped on top of you, almost knocking you down, kissing you again, and again. I wanted to be with you so badly.

_Say good-bye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

_don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_as we dance with the devil tonight_

I wanted nothing more than to be with you that night. I wanted us to be apart of each other forever, but I was afraid. I didn't want you to lose your purity to me. I wanted you to be whole for the man you would marry when I was gone. The man that would be with you forever. It angered me to think about you with another man, but it was going to happen. You pulled my coat off and tossed it aside, along with most of your clothes. When I saw you, all of you, I lost my control. I had to have you, if only once, I needed you.

_Hold on...Hold on..._

I felt your arms wrap around me, snuggling close to escape the coolness of the wind. I smiled, though you couldn't see it. We had made love a few hours ago, just one of many, many times since that night by the water. The others didn't know what was going on, it was for the best. We kept our secret until the end, until now. If there is a way to come back, to come back for good, I will find it. Nothing can keep me from her, not even death. I _will_ find a way.


End file.
